


Second Chances

by MillicaMay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillicaMay/pseuds/MillicaMay
Summary: This Fanfic is set shortly after Archie's discovery was killed.  Being blamed for his death regina and arrested.  And escaping ends up in the universe of Marvel films, who knows in this new place she can not restart because here nobody knows who she is.PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS A FANFIC WITH COUPLE REGINA MILLS AND STEVE ROGERS BUT CAN'T PUT IN "RELATIONSHIP".This story is my own so please don't plagiarize because it's ugly and it's illegal.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Personal attention this is the first story I do with the couple Regina Mills aka Queen Evil and Steve Rogers aka Capitao America ... I know a little unusual this couple confess ... but this fic came my imagination and damn I thought because no, we could not find this house in a fic so easily I was looking to read some story about them and it was kind of hard so I decided to create a ... well let's see what will happen neh? I hope you really enjoy it because I'm writing it with love ... so please leave your comment, I'm crazy to know if you will like the fic ... thanks already ...
> 
> Ah something else I forgot to talk ... it will take a little while for our couple to meet ... so I was connected ... thanks in advance ...

It was around 6:00 pm and the police station was in complete silence, Emma and David left shortly to meet with Mary Margaret to arrange Archie's funeral preparations. Regina was sitting in the cell of that horrible prison alone with her thoughts, she knew she was not to blame for that crime, no one else seemed to trust her, after all who in her right mind would trust the Evil Queen.  
Henry entered the police station to chat with her.  
"Mother? " He asked shyly.  
" Henry?" - Regina responds sad and distressed because she did not want the phylum to see her in that situation.  
"Mom, it was you, right? " Did you kill Archie?  
"Not Henry. I swear it wasn't me, ”she said, her heart already tight.  
"STOP LYING TO ME!" He shouted. "Emma saw everything, she saw you killing him coldly!" Why, why you did that, ”he continued, tears already streaming from his eyes.  
"No, no, not Henry, please believe me, I swear it wasn't and ..."  
"I TALKED YOU TO STOP LYING TO ME, I THOUGHT YOU WERE CHANGING, I REALLY BELIEVED YOU WERE CHANGING, BUT YOU JUST DID BULL ME, YOU'RE REALLY THE QUEEN BAD NOW I CAN SEE CLEARLY" he shouted with anger and hurt present in the eyes.  
"Henry, please," Regina begged softly, red eyes and tears already bathing her face.  
"I HATE YOU," he shouted at his mother again.  
"Henry ..."  
"I want you to leave."  
"What?" He asked in a murmur, his heart breaking.  
"I hate you and I don't want to see you anymore, I want you to leave, I want you to stop messing up with my family, I want to live with my real mother, and I never want to see you again, not after all." what you did, after all the lies, I HATE YOU, ”he said with such hatred in his eyes that at that moment without realizing it just broke Regina's heart into a thousand pieces and then left without looking back, not even once, nor giving her a chance to say anything else.  
Regina, who had been up until that moment, could no longer hold on and collapsed on the floor crying, sobbing and breathing hard. About two hours after Henry left she sat on the bed and stayed that way until the next day, with one thing in mind, she will fulfill her son's wish, at least so he was happy, even though she never Check back again.

SC. SC. SC. SC. SC. SC. CS. SC. SC. SC. SC. SC. SC. SC. SC. SC. SC. SC.

The next morning as they entered the police station, Emma and David saw Regina sitting in her cell completely still and staring blankly. Emma brought her a breakfast consisting of a simple black coffee with two toasts and went into the cell and went to the mayor's bed and set things in front of her, but got no response from her she seemed to be in a trance.  
"Regina? " Chanted Emma, rubbing a hand in front of the queen's eyes, getting a look from her, and for the first time noticed the swollen red eyes and wondered what had happened last night to leave her in that state. Even though it was she who had killed her friend Archie, she still wanted it or not and without knowing why a sadness to see her that way.  
"Regina, what happened? Why are you like that?" Asked Emma, earning her a dismal look and Daivd's attention approaching them.  
"I know your games Regina and you know me for a long time to know that I will not fall into this poor thing of yours, it does not stick with me" said Daivd angry and disgusted to her.  
Emma was still stunned by the situation, but decided to escort her father and went to do his desk work which happened to be a little late.  
Around lunchtime David went out on patrol in the city and also afterward to get their lunch while Emma was still at the station watching Regina and seeing that she had not moved a millimeter since she arrived this morning at the station, she stood up. and he approached the cell and looked more closely at it, watched for a few minutes and the more the road became more confused.  
That day she was put in the interrogation room she looked nervous and confused about what was going on, and her reaction to being accused of killing Archie seemed very surprised and Emma's intuition said she was telling the truth about not have killed the psychologist. Leaving her thoughts back to work, she stayed until she realized that it was already dark and left, having had lunch and thinking about the case, but decided that it was best to concentrate on work.  
Arriving home was greeted by Henry hugging her.  
"Mom, I'm glad you got dinner almost ready, and Grandma promised we could have a movie night later," he said a little more cheerfully, since Archie's funeral he was sad and downcast.  
"He needs a little cheering up, Emma," said Mary Margaret sadly.  
"Yes, I do," said Emma.  
After dinner while Mary Margaret and Daivd cleaned and packed dinner things Emma and Henry were in the living room choosing the movie.  
"Emma?" He asked softly.  
"Hi?" She replied affectionately.  
"Regina, what's going to happen to her now?" He asks, who though he had told her he hated her he still had feelings for her and was very confused about it, but the biggest one was anger and hurt.  
"She'll be stuck for a while, and then we'll see what we're going to do, but nothing and nothing to worry about."  
"Um ..." he answered thoughtfully, ending the conversation. About five minutes later her grandparents appeared in the room.  
"Hey, everyone ready for the movies?" Said Daivid in a cheerful voice causing the three other people in the room to look at him with smiles on their faces.  
"So which movie are we watching?" Asked Mary Margaret.  
"The Wizard of Oz," Henry said wryly.  
As soon as the movie started they settled in until they were comfortable on the couch, Henry snuggled closer to Emma and so stayed to the fibal of the movie. The next morning after breakfast Mary Margaret and Henry go to school and Emma and Daivid go to the police station and when they get there they face Regina's cell completely empty and with dumbfounded glances they didn't know what was going on there .

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here so I'm very happy ... I hope you enjoyed this was only the first chapter and there is much more to come yet ... if they found any errors please let me know ... lol my computer has broken and I'm posting by phone and the keys are very small .... lol if you like leave a comment, if not also let me know your opinion on what should improve ... thank you and until the next chapter ... bye ...


End file.
